Melting Heart
by IntertwinedRoses
Summary: Walking through the streets one night, I come across a cold stranger. With blue eyes, white hair and frosty powers, I wonder who he is. With a little magic and love, can he finally break through my cool facade?
1. First Meeting

**Disclaimer:** The Rise of the Guardians does not belong to me. Neither does Jack (though I'd love to own him xD)

I am in no way associated with the creator, movie or producer. The rest of the story is from my own imagination.

**A/N:** Heyyy! This fic was taken down (unfortunately), but I decided to repost it to give it another try.

Since a lot of you liked this fic and requested for another chapter, I've decided to make it a two-shot (I'll update soon :D),

but I may extend it to a series. What do you think?

Thanks to the people who had favourited and followed me! Special thanks to **Cjabbot**.

Please R&R! No flames.

* * *

**Melting Heart: Chapter One - First Meeting**

It is a cold, wintery afternoon, with icicles hanging off roofs of houses as you trudge through ankle-high, fluffy, white snow.

You stuff your hands into your coat pocket as you walk slowly towards the park, gazing up at the sky as it rained snowflakes.

Sticking out your tongue, you giggle when a flake landed on your nose.

You open your arms and twirl around absentmindedly, catching more snowflakes as you do.

You hear a shout of laughter and you glance up quickly, only to find a boy of around 16 or 17 with cerulean blue eyes, donning a blue

sweater with ice frosting over the tips of the material.

The peculiar thing, however, is that he has silvery-white hair and is not wearing any shoes, despite the chilly weather. He holds a stick

that somewhat resembles a shepherd's crook.

And, of course, the most obvious thing – _he is floating two feet above the ground._

No, that doesn't come as strange, now does it?

You look at him, shocked and frozen.

"Who are you?" You whisper as you continue staring at him with puzzlement.

He halts and glances at you with surprise. "You – You can see me?" he asks with disbelief clear in his sea-blue eyes.

"Umm … yes …? Am I not supposed to see you?" You answer uncertainly.

His eyes light up with excitement and he grins. "You can see me!" He whoops with glee and spin around, still off the ground, with delight.

You keep staring at him in confusion. He notices your look and lands in front of you.

"Not a lot of people see me anymore. Mostly children, but still. It gets lonely after a while," he explains, twirling his stick. You inspect the stick closer to realize that it is half-frozen over with frost.

"Weird," you mutter to yourself. "Frost, white hair, no shoes, flying …"

Your own (e/c) eyes widen with recognition. "You're – You're … You're Jack Frost!" You exclaim in astonishment.

He smirks proudly and nods. "Yup. Took you long enough."

You pout, but secretly, you're jumping with joy on the inside.

_Myths are real! But why is Jack Frost __**here**__?_

"What are you doing here? Aren't you really busy; bringing snow all over the world?" You ask curiously.

He grins and shakes his snowy white head. "Nope. I finished all that this morning."

"So wait … you're real? Then what about Santa, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy?" You ask excitedly.

"All real," he replies with a wide smile.

You laugh and clap enthusiastically, but then you stop.

"Wait … prove it to me," you say, slightly suspicious that it might just be your friends playing a prank on you.

"What? You don't believe me?" he says, tapping his crook impatiently.

"I don't know. A lot of people try and trick me all the time," you respond skeptically.

He rolls his eyes and frowns. "Fine. What do you want me to do?"

You deliberate for a moment. "You're the Spirit of Winter, right? Can you create a mini blizzard?" You ask thoughtfully.

"Sure, sure. I love my storms," he smirks and slams his staff on the ground. Wind swirls around them and snow begins to fall rapidly, with renewed vigor.

In a few minutes, the ground is covered in a soft blanket of snow, knee-deep.

You gasp and smile widely. "Okay, okay! You _are_ Jack Frost!"

He snorts and hides a grin. "Of course I am. It was pretty obvious about the flying." Jack leaps from the ground and takes off, swooping low and moving here and there, a rush of wind hits you every time he zooms past.

"Jack Frost!" You yell in a motherly tone. "Stop doing that! It's cold!" You put your bare hands on your hips and shake your head with a smile.

He sticks his tongue out and rushes by you again. Before you can scold him, however, the wind gusts around your (h/c) hair, evidently unraveling your black scarf and carrying it off along with it as it blew away.

"My scarf!" You exclaim, running towards it as the wind took it towards the lake.

You pick up your pace as you neared the park, groaning as the wind settled your scarf in the centre of the frozen lake.

"Jack!" You shout angrily as you stomp towards the pond, pausing at the edge.

"What's wrong, berry? Scared of the ice?" Jack teases, loping gracefully in the air as he lands next to you.

You bite back a retort as you glare at him heatedly. "Alright, Mr Frost. First things first. My name is _not_ 'berry,' it's (f/n)! Second, no, I'm not scared of the ice. It's more of the water underneath," you admit quietly.

"Why?" Jack asks, ignoring your glower.

You sigh and twirled a lock of your (h/c) coloured hair distractedly. "I fell in as a kid and nearly drowned. I really don't like water," you mutter under your breath.

Jack grins and snickers. "A 16-year-old scared of _water_? Now _that's_ a first," he laughs, clutching his stomach as he rolled in the snow.

You scowl at him and cross your arms. "Who said I was 16?" you frown.

"Of course you are, (f/n). I should know, being around for 300 years or so," Jack stops laughing and rolls his eyes.

"You're old," you state.

"Not really. North has been a guardian longer than he is old," he replies, floating off the ground once more and twirling his staff inattentively, training his light blue eyes on you.

"North?" you echo.

"You know him as Santa," he explains.

"Oh," your eyes drift over towards the lake again, and your find your scarf fluttering lightly in the breeze, still resting in the middle of the ice.

"Ugh," you groan, "Can you get my scarf back for me?" You make puppy-dog eyes, your bottom lip quivering.

Jack is distracted by your pink lips, and he clears his throat. "Sorry. You're gonna have to get it back yourself," he smirks, but his eyes are still locked onto your lips.

You notice this and fight a grin. You lick your bottom lip slowly, tracing the fullness, and smile impishly.

Your lips gleam wetly in the rays of the setting sun, and Jack's grip on his staff loosens as he continues staring at you.

"You're not gonna help me?" you whisper mischievously, stepping towards the young guardian. He says nothing, watching your movements with hawk-like eyes.

You reach where he is standing frozen, and you rest your hand on his, the one that is hanging limply on his side, shivering lightly at the coldness. You move your hand slowly, trailing it along his clothed arm, finally laying it on his shoulder.

There is a soft clatter as Jack drops his staff, his gaze still focused on your own (e/c) eyes.

Your hand moves to his pale face, tracing the contours of his cheeks with one finger.

"You're not gonna to help me?" you repeat, lips next to his ear as my nip his earlobe.

Jack shudders, and it is not from the cold.

"Tell me, Jack … What do you want?" You murmur, your hand still moving. You touch his chest lightly, and you lean it leisurely.

"Well, Jack? What is it you want?" You whisper, your warm breath coming out in puffs in the cold evening, your lips merely inches from his.

"I – I want … I want …," he finally spoke, his cerulean blue eyes yet again, directed into your own, searchingly.

"I want … I want you …" he says at last, still in a daze. Jack hasn't been this close to a human since … well, since he _was_ one.

"Really, now? Then … you can have me," you murmur with a voice like silk, beckoning him to come closer.

He does and your lips connect.

His lips were cold, yet soft. His winter-fresh breath mingles with your own peppermint taste.

Jack wraps his formerly idle arms around your waist and pulls your closer to his own, frosty body temperature, a contrast to your own warm heat.

He deepens the kiss, both your lips moving in a frenzy. His tongue darts out to lick your bottom lip, asking for entrance. You part your lips slightly, and he dives into your warm caverns. You taste his unique pine-mixed-with-winter flavour and flush mildly.

When you finally break the kiss, you find Jack smirking at you.

"Never knew you had it in you, (f/n)," he grins. He falters, however, when he takes in your state. You are panting heavily, your (h/c) hair is tousled, your lips are swollen deliciously and your cheeks are pale with a tinge of red.

He stares at you heatedly and you blush.

"W – Well … I … Uh, I, uh, still need my scarf back," you stammer, eyes darting down.

"I'll get it for you later," Jack murmurs, smirking rebelliously as he approaches you.

"Um …" you hesitate and glance up at his striking blue eyes that are currently gazing at your (e/c) eyes intensely.

"You're the only girl above childhood age who can see me," he tells you as he stalks towards you. You take a step back, your hands clutching at your chest.

"That means you're special." Another step.

"It means you're my chosen." Two more steps.

"It means I love you."

He closes the distance between the two of you and crashes his lips onto yours, kissing you passionately as your tongues danced in a battle for dominance.

"Jack," you gasp as he broke away.

"You're mine," he says possessively.

You can't help but laugh. "I've only known you for a few hours and now you're telling me I'm yours? And you aren't even kind enough to return my scarf to me!" you tease.

"Return your scarf? I'm not even the one who took it in the first place!" he scoffs, stooping down to scoop up his forgotten staff.

"It was _your_ wind, Jack!" you roll your eyes skeptically.

He sighs heavily and groans. "You're no fun," he pouts cutely.

You giggle and kissed him lightly.

"Please?" You give him your best puppy-dog eyes again.

He grumbles but nods. "Fine," he groused, twirling his staff. A gust of wind blew across the lake and your scarf lands on the ground in front of you.

"Thanks," you sigh in relief at not having to traverse onto the frozen lake yourself.

"Well, it's getting late. I need to go home now," you say, glancing at the darkening sky.

"I'll walk you," Jack offers with a smile.

"You'll probably be flying. _I'll_ be walking," you correct him jokingly.

He grins widely and shrugs. "Probably," he laughs.

You stuff your numb hands into your pockets once more and strolled along the sidewalk with Jack floating along beside you.

"Are you going to leave?" you ask suddenly.

He stops and turns around to look at you.

"Probably. But don't worry. I'll come back every day to see you. After all … I wouldn't want _my_ girl to be stolen while I'm gone, now would I?" he smiles crookedly.

You giggle and nod. "Alright. But I'm staking a claim on you too," you add.

Jack laughs and lands in front of you.

"There's no need to rush. We can work the details out later," he tells you, grasping your hand with his own icy, calloused one.

"Of course we can," you smile softly and, as he leans in to kiss you goodnight, you know that fairytales _do_ come true.

_All you have to do is believe._

* * *

**A/N:** Personally, I think the idea of having Jack Frost for a boyfriend

would be awesome ;P

Comments or suggestions, please PM me.

~IntertwinedRoses


	2. A Hint of Reassurance

**Disclaimer:** The Rise of the Guardians does not belong to me. I am in no way associated with the creator, characters or production.

The story from now on is purely from my own imagination.

**A/N:** Wow, I actually updated pretty fast this time xD

'Kay, so I know Jack Frost might be a little OOC, and I'm really sorry about that, but I kinda like him this

way. More agressive :P

Please R&R! No flames.

* * *

**Melting Heart: Chapter Two - A Hint of Reassurance**

"(F/n)!"

You groan and roll over, covering your ears with your pillow, trying desperately to hang on to your dream as you float back into consciousness.

"(F/n)!" A voice is calling you, loud and insistent.

"Argh," you grit your teeth and pulled the covers over your head, attempting to block out the sound.

"(F/N)!" The voice shouts.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" You yell finally, throwing off the blankets and tossing the pillow over your shoulder as you reluctantly climb out of bed.

"(F/n)! How many times do I need to tell you to set your alarm in the mornings? It's a wonder how you get to school on time!" Your mother stands at the door, arms crossed and glaring as she bends down to pick up a loose piece of paper you had thrown on the floor distractedly last night.

"Sorry," you mutter, pulling on your uniform and brushing your (c/l) hair at the same time.

"Who's this?" Your mother asks, examining the sheet of paper.

"Hmm?" You glance at the sheet your mother holds out and nearly topple over in surprise.

"Um … nothing, just something I drew when I was bored," you stammer, snatching the paper away from your mother's grip and stuffing it in your pocket.

"Really, now?" Your mother says skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

Fixing your necktie, you nod curtly. "Yes."

She gives you a disbelieving look and you simply shrug in response.

"Well, I gotta go," you say, grabbing your bag and slipping out the door.

"What about breakfast?" Your mother calls after you.

"It's fine. I'm not hungry anyway," you reply as you tug on your shoes and close the door behind you.

* * *

"Hey (f/n)!"

You glance up from your current position; leaned back on the chair, legs crossed, nonchalant expression.

"What is it?" You say coolly.

"We're gonna have a snowball fight with the guys," Irena, your classmate, informs you excitedly.

"Why are you telling me this?" You respond coldly, giving her a shifted look of disinterest.

"Umm … I just wanted to let you know, in case you wanted to join …," she trails off at your air of disdain.

"And _why_ would I want to _play_ with you guys?" You roll your eyes mockingly.

"Because it's fun," Irena murmurs, giving you a final glance before scurrying away.

"Fun?" You mutter under your breath, turning your head to look out the window and seeing all your schoolmates laughing and tossing snowballs at each other.

"I don't get it," you sigh before resting your arms on the desk and closing your eyes.

* * *

"Hey (f/n)!"

You scowl and spin around, wondering what Irena wants with you now.

"What is it, Irena?" You say impatiently, adjusting the strap on your shoulder without looking up.

"Irena? Who's that? Have you forgotten me already?" A light, masculine voice edged with mirth answers your question.

"Huh?" You look up in surprise and gasp.

Floating above you, with silver hair, blue eyes, wearing an azure sweater coated with frost, brown jeans, holding a magical staff, donning a large smiles, is …

"Jack!" You exclaim, eyes lighting up and your lips curve up into the first smile you've made in days.

"(F/n)!" He copies your enthusiasm, his cerulean eyes gleaming in the setting sun and he swoops low, coming to a stop in front of you, hovering only centimetres from the ground.

"I missed you," you say shyly, boots scuffing the ground as you shift uncertainly.

"Me too," he replies, gliding closer to you and grinning your favourite crooked smile.

"North had me on patrol for the last forty-seven hours," Jack explains, twirling his staff and smiling apologetically.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" You whisper softly, your (e/c) eyes sad but understanding.

Jack blushes and nods hesitantly. "If you want me to," he answers, his navy eyes gentle and kind.

"Do I deserve a reward for being here?" he suddenly changes the subject, a wide smirk playing on his features as he leans back on his wooden staff.

"Reward? For being late? I don't think so," you stick your tongue out and frown mockingly before turning away.

"Aww come on, (f/n)! I still made it, didn't I?" Jack whines, tugging on your coat and tapping his crook absentmindedly, causing small puffs of snow to drift down onto your hair.

"Jack!" You turn to glare at him, shaking out your hair.

"What?" he says, slightly preoccupied with touching a strand of your (h/c) hair tentatively, marveling in the soft texture and running a cold hand through it.

You watch him with a small smile before taking his hand and squeezing it lightly, trying to warm it up.

"What's fun?" You ask abruptly, staring down at your feet as you loosen your hold on him.

"What do you mean?" Jack says, his smile dropping and he stares at you questioningly.

"I just wanted to know. Since you're the Guardian of Fun and all," you exhale deeply and shake your head ruefully.

"Fun, huh?" he says thoughtfully. "Fun is when you're happy and carefree. The moment when you let go of all your fears and concerns and just enjoy yourself to the fullest, I guess," Jack replies sheepishly, rubbing his neck.

"Oh," you say softly, tilting your heard and gazing up at the cloudless sky, your breath coming out in visible puffs in the frozen evening.

"Why?" He asks, resting a hand on your should and searching your (e/c) eyes curiously.

"I just—I don't know … Irena came up to me during homeroom today and invited me to join them in a snowball fight," you say slowly.

"Snowball fight?" At that, Jack's ears perk up and he grins. "Did you go?"

"No. I declined," you answer, letting your gaze fall.

"What? Why?" He says, surprised.

"I don't know," you repeat. "It's just that … at school, I'm known as the 'Ice Princess.' I don't really participate in activites, although I secretly do want to … I get top marks yet I never really think about it. I'm not really the social type," you mutter with a miserable sigh.

"Really?" Jack asks, completely perplexed. "You seem fine to me."

"I feel like myself when I'm with you. I don't need to isolate myself," you whisper, lifting your (e/c) eyes to meet his own sapphire ones.

"I guess you bring that out of everyone," you laugh bitterly.

"(F/n). I'm a myth, remember? I don't really exist … to the people who don't believe," Jack reminds you with a forlorn smile, nipping your nose softly.

"But I believe," you say, putting your arm around his neck and drawing him closer until your foreheads touch.

"Do you?" he murmurs, wrapping his pale arms around your waist and smiling wistfully.

"I do," you promise.

"Good."

And then his mouth was on yours. You move your soft lips slowly, teasingly, as Jack groans and pushes his body closer, lifting a hand to angle your head better, letting his magical staff drop onto the white ground with a small clatter.

His lips are icy a contrast to your warm, pink lips, and you stifle a small moan when he runs his tongue over your bottom lip tauntingly.

"Jack," you whisper when he parts, panting.

"I have a confession to make," he mumbles quietly, stroking your strands relaxingly.

"What is it?" You ask.

"I've met you before," he says finally, lowering his gaze.

"What? Where?" You say, confused.

"I met you a long time ago," Jack admits. "I've watched you from afar, hoping you'd see me one day …"

"Well, didn't you know? Stalking young ladies are illegal," you tease lightly, still slightly stunned, but feeling a twinge of happiness. Jack had noticed you before, had taken a liking to you, when no one else did …

"Let's go home," you say, smiling.

"Already?" Jack says, startled.

You say nothing, simply beckoning him with a hand.

He breaks into a gentle smile and picks up his forgotten staff before walking towards you.

"Are you gonna walk this time?" You joke.

"It's good exercise," he shoots back with a smirk.

You scoff and laugh. "It is … for humans," you agree.

Wordlessly, Jack holds out his hand and you intertwine your fingers together as you both begin the journey back in the silent night.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! Yeah, the storyline moves kinda fast and I'm hoping for a quicker ending, but I'm probably

gonna make it last longer.

As always, hope you enjoyed!

R&R!

~IntertwinedRoses


	3. Confirmation

**Disclaimer: **Rise of the Guardians/Jack Frost does not/do not belong to me. I am in no way associated with the creator, movie or the producers.

**A/N:** OMG I'm so sorry! D: I haven't updated since, well, since at least a few weeks ago. I apologize for that, for I have been buried deep in work and relationship issues T^T

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

I hope you'll all enjoy the new chapter! As always, please R&R! No flames.

* * *

**Melting Heart: Chapter Three - Confirmation**

"What's this?"

You look up momentarily from your work, startled, as you glance at Jack, who is currently seated on your bed, cross-legged with his staff resting next to him.

"What's what?" You ask, setting down your pencil and spinning the swivel chair around to face him, leaving your homework unattended.

"This," Jack holds up a crumpled sheet of white paper curiously.

"Umm … it's a piece of paper?" You say in confusion.

Jack snorts and shakes his silver mane. "Nope," he grins, opening the sheet and smoothing out the wrinkles before handing it to you.

You gasp; (e/c) eyes widening as you realize what is drawn on it.

"Umm …," you stammer nervously, scrunching the paper again before stuffing it back into your desk. "It's nothing."

"Really, now?" Jack drawls with smirk, a knowing twinkle in his stunning blue orbs.

"Uh, yeah …," you shuffle in your chair uneasily as you spin the seat around.

"Are you sure it's nothing?" he presses, leaning close to you as you gulp and back away slowly.

"Fine," you sigh in defeat.

You open the desk drawer and shove the piece of paper in his hands. "I drew this the night I met you," you mutter.  
Jack grins widely as he scrutinizes the drawing.

On it, you had drawn him, standing tall and proud, capturing his mysterious smile perfectly, as he held his magical staff in one hand, his cerulean eyes sparkling with mischief. In the background, a full moon, white and large, glowered from the darkened night sky.

"Nice," Jack approved with an appreciative beam.

"I'm not good at these things," you murmur under your breath as you stand up, stretching.

"Anyways, it's getting late," you yawn, and flop onto the soft bed next to him, curling up in his side and closing your eyes tiredly.

"(F/n)?" Jack calls your name quietly.

"Mhmm?" you mutter half-consciously.

"Tell me what's on your mind," he says, putting down your art and reaching a pale hand to brush your hair from your eyes.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing much," you respond wearily, hugging yourself closer to him.

"I noticed you don't have a lot of friends at school," Jack says suddenly, picking you up almost effortlessly and setting you down on his lap.

Your eyes fly open and you gasp, all thoughts of sleep forgotten as you gaze into his hypnotizing, azure eyes.

His fingers are cold as they touch your neck gently, but you sigh and relax in his embrace.

"You're right; I don't," you finally admit.

"Why?" Jack asks, bringing you closer to him as he cradles you in his arms.

You lift a hand and cup his white cheek, kissing him softly instead of answering.

"Can I meet the Easter Bunny soon?" You wonder abruptly.

"That old kangaroo? You really want to meet him?" Jack grumbles as he pouts childishly.

"Then … what about the Tooth Fairy?" You ask with a smile, hugging him as he continues to frown.

"Tooth? Sure, I guess. Lemme guess – you want to see North, too, am I right?" Jack says with a small scowl.

"Why? Don't you want to introduce me to them?" You ask, slightly hurt.

Does he ever tell them about you?

"Of course I want to introduce my wonderful new _girlfriend_ to them," he immediately catches onto your thought and shakes his head with a lopsided smile. "But I'm afraid of your reactions," he hesitates.

"What do you mean?" You ask, bewildered.

"Well, they're mythical creatures, right? I'm not entirely sure if you'll be able to see them," Jack answers slowly.

"Oh? But, you see … I believe. I believe in them. I always have, you know. In all of you," you chuckle as you give him a lingering kiss.

"What?" Jack says, confused, as he gazes up at you with a slightly clouded expression from your kiss.

You giggle and nip his nose teasingly. "People have told me I was being silly, to even think you were real at all, but I stayed confident," you tell him.

"And why is that?" Jack asks strangely.

"Because … not everything is as it seems. Trust me – I've seen pretty weird stuff throughout my life," you reply surreptitiously with a small smile.

"What do you—?" Jack begins, but you cut him off.

"Now, will you introduce me to them?" you say with a grin.

"No," he says stubbornly.

"Hmm … I think a little persuasion is necessary," you murmur seductively as you trace a finger down his flat stomach. His blue sweater had ridden up his chest when he'd floated around your room, fooling around with your Wii and Xbox, nearly flipping in surprise when the TV had turned on when he accidentally pressed the remote control button.

Jack quivers and swallows, his haunting sapphire orbs following your every move.

"Well, Frost? Are you going to take me?" you say softly, slipping a hand into his shirt and slowly moving it up his pale chest.

"N-no," he is breathing heavily now, eyes glittering with temptation, but he shakes his head furiously. "No!" he says again.

"Really, now? And what would I have to do to convince you to bring me?" you whisper delicately as you tip your head close to him, mouths only centimetres apart.

"I – Argh!" Jack finally groans and surrenders, grabbing your shirt, tilting your head and crushing his lips to yours. There is nothing tentative about the kiss. It is open-mouthed and hot, teeth clashing and tongue twisting together in an intimate dance.

After being alone for more than 300 years, never knowing the feeling of touch, of _warmth_ from a human, a living human, who was willing to forever believe and be with him, he desperately needs to make sure he isn't dreaming …

"_Now_ will you introduce me to North?" you pant with a victorious smile when he finally releases you.

"Fine," Jack grits out, but he smirks. "Can't wait to rub it in Bunnymund's face when he sees you. And he says _I_ won't ever find a girlfriend. Ha!" he snickers, picking up his staff and tapping it against your window distractedly, not registering the frost that is beginning to spread through the pane, its cold creeping towards you.

"Jack!" you warn, smacking his chest as he carries on muttering to himself.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, (f/n)," he glances up apologetically and waves his hand to disintegrate the clumped snow.

"Tomorrow, okay?" you pat his arm and snuggle under the warm covers with a small yawn.

"What? That's it? No goodbye kiss?" Jack complains, crossing his arms over his chest with a playful scowl.

You giggle and lean up, pressing a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Good night, Jack," you murmur, burrowing further into your blankets.

"Good night, (f/n)," Jack whispers, placing a small kiss onto your forehead before disappearing through your window and back into the

starry skies.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapt was a little short, but the next one will probably be a lot longer :D

Can't wait to meet North! XD

I am a total anime addict, so I may update slower 'cuz I usual spend my weekends either watching

anime or reading manga :PP But dw, I love writing :DDD

Please PM me for any new suggestions!

~IntertwinedRoses


	4. Surprise?

**Disclaimer:** Rise of the Guardians does not belong to me. I am in no way associated with the author, movie, production or characters.

(Darn. If only I could rent Jack Frost for a day ... XD)

**A/N:** WOW I suck at updating :PPP Omg sorry guys! Well, I've been really busy the past few days and I _finally_ had time to write another chapter after running from class to class all week. *Sigh* T^T

On another note, thanks so much to **cookieswithfrost** (Guest) for your encouraging review! I hope you continue to read my work (:

BLARGH so this chapter might be a little short *wince* sorry _ I kinda rushed it, but hey, I'll make the next one a one-shot on it's own :D

Please R&R!

* * *

**Melting Heart: Chapter Four - Surprise? **

"So how exactly are we going to get there, again?" you repeat.

You're standing in an ally with Jack, in the cold afternoon, staring dumbly at the ground in confusion.

"Magic portal," Jack answers with a smirk, tapping his staff experimentally on the snow-covered ground.

"Er … that you're going to conjure up?" you raise an eyebrow doubtfully.

He laughs and shakes his head. "Nope. We're waiting for the kangaroo."

"Figures that lazy bag of fur would be late," he mutters under his breath.

"Kangaroo?" you say in puzzlement.

"Oi, mate, I heard that!"

The ground suddenly opens up and a figure flies out of the hole and lands in front of Jack.

"What did you just call me?" the dark form snarls.

Jack grins and turns to you. "(F/n), meet the Egg Hatcher," he says with a wicked gleam in his blue eyes.

You suddenly realize who it is and stifle a giggle as the figure growls and raises an arm ("It's a paw," he'd tell you later) menacingly.

Jack stares at him unflinchingly and you step in uneasily. "Um … nice to meet you," you say shyly.

The Easter Bunny blinks in surprise before returning your smile grudgingly. After all, he couldn't resist your charms.

"Nice to meet you too, (F/n). Frost here has told us all a lot about you," he grins.

Jack glares at him and his usually pale cheeks flushed lightly.

You smile widely and laugh. "Really, now? And what kind of stuff has he been saying?" you tease.

"(F/n)!" Jack protests, shaking his head vigorously.

"Oh yeah," Bunnymund butted, "He's been mooning over you ever since you _finally_ saw him."

You giggle and blush slightly. "Really?" you say timidly.

"Yep," the Easter Bunny confirms with an evil grin.

"I really like him too," you say softly, glancing at Jack, who is still staring at the ground embarrassedly, with a fond smile. He lifts his head and gazes at it you tenderly, touching your face with chilly fingers, but you welcome the feeling, your own hand reaching out and tracing his strong jaw line.

"I—" Jack starts.

"Hey! Mate! Sorry to interrupt your moment, but North's getting impatient," Bunnymund abruptly cuts in with a hint of mirth in his tone.

You jump away from Jack like you're electrified, but he continues to stand there, glaring at Bunnymund with an irritated look. "You ruined it," Jack complains. Your face is still red from being caught, but you step over to rest a hand lightly on his shoulder.

"We have plenty of time," you say quietly, your cheeks flaring again but you gaze at him determinedly.

Jack looks surprised, but he smiles your favourite crooked smile, and leans close.

"Care to take me up on that?" he says evilly.

"Umm …," you slide your glance to the large bunny that is still standing in front of the two of you with an annoyed look plastered on his face.

"Maybe later," you say softly. "But we have somewhere else to be right now."

Jack grumbles but nods. "Fine. I suppose I can wait," he sighs dramatically.

You laugh and punch him lightly on the arm.

He rubs his arm jokingly before shooting you a mischievous look.

"After all ... I've waiting for 300 years. Now that I've found you ... I think I can hold on for a little longer," he adds gently, his azure orbs warm with affection.

Suddenly, there is a blinding flash and a swirling circle of multi-coloured strands appear and two large bodies come lumbering out, each holding a limp object.

You're normally a pretty brave person, but at the moment, you really don't want to be stepped on. You run behind Jack and peek out from the top of his sweater.

He laughs and gestures towards the towering figures. "Don't worry. They're just the Yetis. They work for North," he tells you with a reassuring grin.

You look at the two statures uncertainly. "What are they going to do with those bags?" you ask nervously, identifying the straw sacks they are holding.

"They're gonna toss you in it," Jack explains. "And then throw you in the portal."

"Oh," you say softly.

"Don't worry. It doesn't hurt or anything," he says encouragingly. "I'll be going in it too."

He steps up to demonstrate. The Yeti that stands at the right of the portal lifts the winter spirit up easily, flings him into the sack and throws him into the glowing sphere.

You gap at them before swallowing uneasily. You take a hesitant stride forward and the other Yeti plucks you up by the collar of your jacket and drops you into the bag. You wrap your arms around your knees as you hug your legs close to your body, feeling slightly jostled as you, too, are pitched into the magic portal.

Despite your earlier anxiety, you can't help but shiver in excitement. _I'm going to see the guardians!_ You cheer inwardly. _I wonder if the Tooth Fairy can help restore my memories …_

* * *

**A/N:** Whoo-hoo! Another end of a chapt :D Seriously guys - any ideas, please PM me!

The next part will include an idea from **DayDreamer1435** (Thanks!)

Ooh what happened? Did you lose your memories? But that's impossible! Unless ... Unless ... what? Find out in the next (longer) chapt of **Melting Heart**! Teehee :D

Thanks a lot guys for your awesome reviews/support! XD

Please R&R! No flames.

~IntertwinedRoses


	5. Sealed Memories

**Disclaimer:** Rise of the Guardians does not belong to me (unfortunately). I am in no way associated with the creator, move, production or characters (WHYYYYYY T^T).

**A/N:** Heyyyy! Yaaayyyy I actually updated sooner this time :PPP Omg sorry guys I take _forever_ to update :( But dw, I'm taking it upon myself to write more frequently (aside from all my other History/English/Geography work -_-).

Special thanks to **cookieswithfrost **(Guest), and **walawala koala** (Guest) for your awesome reviews!

Hope you enjoy this chapter! XD

Please R&R!

* * *

**Melting Heart: Chapter Five - Sealed Memories**

_Thump!_ You groan and rub your sore back from being dumped ungraciously by the Yetis through the portal. You pop your head out from the small opening and struggle to wiggle free from it.

"Need some help there?"

You glance up and frown. "Jack!" you complain lightly, pushing down hard on the cord that holds the bag together, but only succeeded in pulling it tighter.

"Darn. How do you get out of these things?" you mutter.

"Here," Jack wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you out of the sack.

"Thanks," you breathe a sigh of relief from being free of that constricting bag. "Remind me never to take the portal again."

"You'll get used to it," Jack says with a twinkle in his blue orbs.

"No—"

"Here, m'boy! Are you always going to be late?" A voice booms from the corner.

Your eyes widen and you gasp.

"Are you—are you—!" you stammer, putting a hand on your mouth and staring up at the tall, roundish figure.

"Ohohoho. You betcha, dear! Welcome to my workshop!"

You gaze at him in awe and your lips split into a wide grin. "Santa!" You can't help but squeal slightly and rush forward to hug him.

"How come you don't do that to me?" you hear Jack mutter, disgruntled, behind you. You giggle inwardly.

"Oof," he grunts from the impact, but lifts you up and twirls you around. "Hello, (F/n)!" he smiles when he sets you down.

"How—how do you know me?" you falter.

"I'm Santa, remember? I have _magic_," North's eyes gleam and he gives another hug. "Jack here has been talking a lot about you, too," he whispers in your ear as he does.

"I've heard," you say again, shyly.

You blush hotly as he straightens while giving you a wink.

"Now, would you like a tour of my—"

"Oi! North, you forgot to introduce Tooth and Sandy," Bunnymund comes jumping out of his hole from the ground and his left ear twitches impatiently.

"Oh yes!" North agrees. "Right."

A floating, yellow stature moves towards you and you take a step back cautiously, bumping into Jack.

"It's okay," he says with a smile. "It's just Sandy." He motions for you to go forward, but you hesitate.

Suddenly, twitters of birds surround you and you blink uncertainly. "Ummm… Jack…?"

"Oh! Sorry—" there's a swirl of multi-coloured feathers and the sounds are gone.

"Oh, um, thanks," you shift uneasily as the figure gauges you.

"It's nothing," she says finally, with a cold edge in her voice as she floats away.

"Um … was it something I said …?" you say softly.

North shakes his head. "No. Toothiana's been like this for a while. Don't worry about it," he replies.

"Oh," you say, but you can't help but feel hurt. _What did I do?_ You wonder.

Jack nudges you and points to the other guardian that is still gliding beside you.

"H—hello," you say quietly.

It turns around. It's short and cute in a chubby sort of way. It wore an orangey-yellowish robe; its hair is golden and cropped, styled into five points and glitters in the light.

"Is—is that a dress?" you ask, confused.

Jack stares at you and bursts out laughing.

"No, (F/n)!" he gasps in between bouts of giggles. He rolls on the ground, still laughing, and you cross your arms huffily.  
"Well _excuse_ me!" you grumble.

Even North is laughing, his large belly jiggling and he wipes away tears.

"No, (F/n)," Jack repeats, finally coherent again, as he puts a hand on your shoulder.

"It's made from his dream dust," North explains.

"_Dream dust_?" your eyes widen again and you stifle a gasp. "You—you're the _Sandman_!"

The Sandman smiles and draws a figure with a finger on the top of his head.

"Oh, yes. It was kinda bumpy, but it was worth it," you nod and answer his question.

You turn around and notice Jack and North staring at you like you've gone nuts.

"What?" you ask crossly.

"N—nothing. Just surprised," Jack says quickly, closing his mouth with an audible _snap_.

"You can understand him?" North asks incredulously.

"Um … yeah. Why? Am I … not supposed to?" you ask in bewilderment.

"No, no. It's just … none of us can understand him," North mumbles under his breath.

"Wha—what? Really?" you exclaim.

"Mhmm," Jack confirms.

You spot the Sandman twirling in the air happily while illustrating for figures with his magic.

"Uh, yeah, I am," you murmur embarrassedly.

"What did he ask you?" Jack says curiously.

"H—he asked if I was your," you swallow, "if I was your girlfriend."

Jack grins at the Sandman. "Yup. She is," he smirks. He tugs at your arm with his staff and wraps his arms around you protectively.

"Jack!" you hiss.

"What?" he says innocently.

You groan but stay where you are, feeling safe snuggled in his embrace.

There's a cough and you snap out of your daze.

"Umm … right," you say uncomfortably, scuffing your shoe lightly. Jack ignores Bunnymund's interruption and continues hugging you.

Your back is against his chest and you force yourself to look at North.

"Umm … I was wondering …," you begin tentatively.

"Yes?" North smiles encouragingly.

"Umm … I was wondering if you could help me with something …," you say softly.

"What is it?" he asks.

"Well … you see … I kinda … lost my memories as a child. I was wondering … if you could help me remember?" you say quietly.

You feel Jack stiffen behind you, but you ignore him and carried on looking at North, waiting for an answer.

"You'll have to ask Tooth about that," he responds finally. "She keeps memories of childhood of different people from the teeth she collects."

"I wish she had mine," you sigh disappointedly.

"What do you mean?" North says sharply.

"I never lost my teeth as a child. I used to pull them out and then throw them away," you laugh bitterly.

Jack tightens his grip on you.

"So what you mean is …," he says slowly.

"Yes. I have no memories as a child, and Toothiana does not have any teeth from me."

* * *

"What happened?" Jack asks softly.

It's been only two hours since you've arrived at Santa's workshop in the North Pole, but you feel exhausted. _How had a perfectly wonderful trip turn into such a strenuous day?_

"I don't know," you reply miserably. "I don't remember."

"When?"

You know what he's asking.

"Since I was eight," you say with a sad smile.

"Then what about your parents?" he attempted.

"Don't you think I've tried that, Jack? I've asked them _so many times_, but they refuse to tell me anything, saying that I would remember eventually," you say cynically. "But, you see, I _don't_ remember. I don't remember _anything_. It's like I have a huge gap between when I was born up until I was eight."

"That's impossible! Even amnesia doesn't go _that_ far," Jack says, frustrated.

"Jack? I need to talk to you," North calls from the lower deck of his shop.

Jack glances at you and you give him a tired smile. "I'll be fine. Go," you say gently, your (e/c) eyes warm and weary.

"I'll help you remember," he promises. He kisses you tenderly before picking up his staff and flying down the spiral staircase.

You sigh and finger the necklace that your mother had given to you on your fifth birthday.

_"Promise me you'll wear this, (F/n)? Never take it off, okay?"_ You're mother had said urgently.

_"Okay, mama,"_ You're eyes were wide, puzzlement swirling in the depths, but she simply placed the necklace on your neck and touched it lightly while muttering a string of words under her breath.

_"Mama? Why do I have to wear this?"_ You'd asked.

_"It's a protection charm, (F/n). Until you meet __**him**__, it'll keep you safe,"_ she'd replied.

_"Meet who?"_ you'd said with inquisitiveness.

_"Nothing. Just promise me you'll never take this off, okay?"_ your mother had repeated.

_"Yes, mama."_

Now that you think of it … that was the last night you ever saw her smile as beautifully as she did that day. "Mom," you murmur. You try to conjure up the memory of your mother's face at that time, and failed. The only think you can remember is her eyes. Her lovely red eyes.

* * *

"North? What is it?" Jack asks anxiously as he lands in front of the guardian.

"Jack. Her memories were stolen," North says quietly.

"Stolen? By who?" Jack says in confusion.

"Maybe _stolen_ isn't the correct term for it. It's more like … her memories are _sealed_. It's not by accident, either. It was on purpose," North confides.

"Why?" Jack growls, slamming his staff on the ground in anger. A wave of freezing wind blows across the palace and North gives him a warning look. "Sorry."

"A spell. A spell was placed on her," North says.

"A spell? By who? You don't think—?" the winter spirit starts, but he stops when the Christmas guardian shakes his head.

"No. Not Pitch."

"Then _who_?!" Jack says agitatedly.

"That's the thing. I don't know," North says slowly.

"Jack, I think you should stay away from her," he adds gently. "She's compassionate and charming, but we don't know what exactly she's up to. And that spell, too … we don't know what it does. She could be working for Pitch."

Jack stares at him in disbelief. "Are you joking?" he says in a low tone. "Are you freaking _joking_?!"

"No. I'm sorry, Jack, but it would be for the best," North says kindly.

"No," Jack says darkly. "No!"

"Jack. She could be dangerous," North cautions.

"She _could_ be! But she's _not!_ I've spent the last week with her! Don't you think if she wanted to kill me, she would've done it already?!" Jack screams, frost beginning to creep its way into the workshop. A cold gust of wind blows across the air and several Yetis freeze. A tornado begins to form, the presents that were previously scattered on the floor is swept away with the furious wind.

"Jack! Stop this!" North shouts over the deafening noise.

"No! I won't let you do this!" he yells heatedly.

"Why are you so serious?!" North barks.

"Of course I am! Didn't the Moon tell you yet? She's _mine_! She's my chosen! I _love_ her! I won't let you hurt her just because of your suspicions!" Jack roars lividly.

His silvery hair whips around him and he looks crazy, but his eyes are determined.

"W—what?" North says in surprise.

"North," Jack says, suddenly deadly calm, "Didn't you ever feel this way before? The feeling where you would do _anything_ for someone, no matter the consequences? I love her," he repeats. "She's the one person I've been looking for my entire life. She's not dangerous. She thoughtful, beautiful and so, so, kind."

North is silent as he registers Jack's words.

"I—I understand. If you really believe you can do this, then … who am I to stop you?" North says finally.

Jack drops his hand and his staff hangs loosely in his grip. The tornado disperses; the presents once again back on the floor and the ice melting. The workshop is abruptly silent.

"No matter what happens," Jack says quietly, "I'll be by her side. She's not working for him. You encounter so many children every year, North. I thought you'd know by now. Someone who has a heart full of compassion and love is incapable of evil like Pitch."

"(F/n) is so beautiful, North. I wish you could see that," Jack takes a shuddering breath.

"Jack—" the Christmas guardian protests.

"You're the one person I never would have thought would be against me. What happened, North? You used to be so kind, too." Jack says sorrowfully.

North heaves a sigh. "You're right, Jack. We've changed. All of us have," he agrees. "Pitch has been picking individual fights with us. Can you feel it?" He raises a hand and taps the globe that is twinkling with bright stars all over the continents.

Little by little, the dots are fading out.

Jack stares at the miniature world in dread. "_He's_ doing this to us, isn't he?"

"Yes. But it's not just him this time. This time, it's much, much, worse," North says dejectedly.

"Who—?"

"My father."

Both guardians whirl around.

You stand there, in the middle of the wrecked room, in jeans and a t-shirt, wary and fatigued, but somehow you still manage to look striking.

"My father. He's the reincarnation of Death himself."

* * *

**A/N: **So? How was it? Good, bad? Hate it, love it? Please review!

Ohohohohoho just what is Pitch up to, working with your dad? Who knows? XD

Next chapter includes an idea by **DayDreamer1435**! (Yeah, I was gonna put it in this chapt, but it felt too rushed, so I'm incorporating it in the next one. Hope you don't mind! xP)

Anyways, please PM me any new ideas (:

Please R&R! No flames.

~IntertwinedRoses


End file.
